Plants vs. Zombies Universe
Plants vs. Zombies Universe '''(known in development as Plants vs. Zombies: Space Administration) is a game created by AnimatedGalaxy and is the ??? game in the Plants vs. Zombies franchise. The game takes place in an alternate universe where Crazy Dave goes to space to achieve the moon for “the best cheese for his taco.” Plot Crazy Dave is creating a taco as usual, but for a midnight snack. After creating his taco and going outside to star gaze, he remembers that “the moon is made of cheese” and he wants some for his taco. So, he, the plants, and the you go up to space to get the cheese. The issue? Zomboss wants all the cheese for himself! Time to get your space suit on and take down those zombies! Icons PVZUIcon1.jpeg|Version 1.0.0 Gameplay Plants vs. Zombies Universe is a $3.99 game with few in-app-purchases, but only for coins and gems. Other than this, the game plays almost exactly like the original games do. Plant Food is added to the game as well, functioning exactly like the earlier games. Plants are usually obtained by playing the game normally, but some need to be bought with gems. All areas are unlocked right at the beginning of the game. However, to play them, the player must complete Area 1 to gain access. Areas Game Modes '''Adventure The main game and story mode. Missions A mode where the player is given certain tasks to complete in a hand-picked level. This can range from "Plant 3 rows of Sunflowers before the final wave." or "Take out 10 zombies with one explosive plant." For each level, there are 3 tasks, but the player only needs to complete one to go onto another level. This mode can also be played online to battle against other players to see who can complete the tasks the fastest. Mini-Games The Brain-Busters and Mini-Games found by completing levels in the Adventure. Mini-Games can also be unlocked with coins, costing anywhere from 1,000-5,000. Endless Worlds that can be unlocked after beating their respective Area in Adventure. All Areas from Front Yard to THE MOON '''can be accessed. After completing every level, the player will receive rewards, witch each one gradually increasing in value after every level, ranging from a bag of coins to plant costumes and Gem boxes. '''Zen Garden The main side mode. Random plants will be dropped by a zombie every so often which can be planted here. When fully grown, they can be boosted, and may have special effects on the plant or other plants. After the boost is used, the plant will stay in the Zen Garden, and can only be removed by selling the plant. Stinky the Snail also returns, functioning exactly like he did in the first game. Vasebreaker Functions exactly like Plants vs. Zombies 1. Levels can be obtained by doing certain tasks. However, all levels can also be unlocked by completing their respective Areas, finishing the Adventure, or buying the levels for 1,000 coins each. Multiplayer -''' '''Co-Op This mode is playable with up to 4 players. The player can choose any level, and can play with a friend (via text-invite on mobile phones, Local Play, or Invites via friends list) or choose someone randomly to play with. There is also an option to play a randomly generated level. Each player shares the same Sun amount and Plant Seeds, and must cooperate to defeat the zombie hoard. Multiplayer - Versus This mode is playable with up to 4 players, with two on each side (Plants or Zombies). The third player can create hazards that affect both Plants and Zombies alike. An area is randomly generated, and each player chooses a side. Each team has their own Sun count, with the hazard player having a counter for how many hazards they can put down, and the zombie team having a Brain count. As a match begins, a timer begins to tick down as the Plants have to defend the house from the Zombies, and the Zombies have to destroy the defense to eat the main player's brains. On the Zombies team, there are 5 zombies with targets. If the target zombies are all killed, the Plants win. If the Zombies eat the player's brains, the Zombies win. if the timer runs out and none of the above goals are succeeded, the match is counted as a draw. The hazard player's goal is to stop each team from winning. If none of the above goals are succeeded, the timer runs out, and the hazard player is in the game, they win. The timer can be customized to be 1 minute to 1 hour. Gallery PVZULogo.jpeg|The first logo for the game. PVZUniverseLogo2.PNG|The second logo for the game. PVZUniverseLogo2Long.PNG|The second logo for the game, long ways. PVZUSeedPacket.jpeg|An empty seed packet. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Universe Category:Fanon Games Category:AnimatedGalaxy Creations Category:Games